


Moving

by orphan_account



Series: Hetalia Ave [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Babysitting, Child Abandonment, Cousins, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Minor Original Character(s), Moving, Neighbors, Papa France (Hetalia), Past Relationship(s), Puppy Love, Siblings, Slight Incest, Teen Angst, asexual japan, germany is super gay, hetalia AU, italy is bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams was to be considered an "angsty" teenager. But in his opinion his angst was justified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Williams was to be considered an "angsty" teenager. But in his opinion his angst was justified.

Matthew Williams was to be considered an "angsty" teenager. But in his opinion his angst was justified.  
One minute he was playing Halo, the next minute his dad was telling him to "Start packing your things" because "we're moving to the US in three months" And so, the 15 year old boy was ripped from his home in Montreal, Canada and shoved in tiny, packed in a car heading to Virginia, USA. They were in that tiny car for hours. And all Matt could think about was that he left his entire life in Montreal. Naturally, he was pissed off. He figured he could blow off some steam by sleeping a little, that plan was thwarted immediately. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt a tap on his shoulder from the back seat. He turned to see his kid sister Michelle, smiling at him. "Aw c'mon bro bro, smile a little" she laughed punching his shoulder blade "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything" But it sure felt like it."Why don't you go bother Kumajiro Chelle." He sighed. How was she always so optimistic? "You're no fun Matt" she pouted "besides he's too busy napping" Kumajiro was his year old white newfoundland puppy, who ignored Matt's existence. Despite that Matt adored him. Michelle's attention then swiftly turned to their father, Francis Bonnefoy. "how much longer 'till we get to Richmond papa?" Their father chuckled a little, looking at his GPS "About eight hours Ma Cherie" Matthew inwardly cringed, he didn't think he could handle being on the road or in this car any longer. Michelle announced that "I'm getting some beauty sleep" plopping back down on the backseat, instantly falling asleep. Now the awkward conversation was flipped Matthew and Francis, and it sure as hell was not easy for Matt to talk to him. It wasn't that Francis was unapproachable. He was probaly the easiest person to talk to. He wasn't that bad of a dad either. But Matt noticed that his father had some sort of pain in his eyes when he looked into his eyes. As if Matt reminded him of someone. "Matthew mon amie" Francis suddenly spoke, catching Matt off guard "nothing, dad I'm fine" Francis's smile faded a little "are you sure" Matt wanted to rant to him that this move was ruining his adolescent life, but didn't. "yes, trust me" Matt hoped he wouldn't probe anymore, and he didn't. Not another word was said. Matt looked out the window watching the sun go down, he sighed as his eyes began to close.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long i've been planning to write this series. Sorry this chapter was so short.


End file.
